Fifteen Hugs
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Kurt and Blaine cannot seem to keep their hands off each other. Klaine.


**Fifteen Hugs, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Review and check out my other works!**

Hug: 1. to put the arms around and hold closely and fondly; embrace tightly and affectionately. 2. to squeeze tightly between the forelegs; said of a bear, to squeeze tightly with the arms. 3. to cling to or cherish (a belief, opinion, etc.)

-_Webster's New World Dictionary, 1957_

Blaine was in the commons room, surrounded by a herd of wild boys. Kurt looked on from his safe spot in the doorway as the group of rowdy ex-Warblers swarmed their friend. Jeff, noticing his absence reined him into the crowd. They broke into a rather rambunctious rendition of 'The Boys are Back in Town.' It was no Thin Lizzy, being off the cuff and all. They wrapped their arms around each other, laughing in joy of being together again, and out of those horrid uniforms.

"You guys are practically insane."

_One, the group hug._

Kurt was buried in a mountain of tissues. Blaine came into the room with a tray of orange juice and chicken noodle soup. He nudged him to sit up and set the tray on the table in front of him. He offered his arms out to Kurt, who shook his head. Blaine started to pick up the tissues around him with a clean one and snuck a quick set of arms partly around his boyfriend. Kurt sneezed.

"If you weren't so darn attractive, I'd be angry at you right now."

_Two, the half hug. _

Blaine was exhausted from a long day at work. Kurt suggested that they stayed in for date night, dragging out a box of DVDs from storage. He thumbed through and pulled out an old personal favorite. As a pair of floating lips opened up the show Kurt brought out a bowl of popcorn. An arm draped its way around his shoulder and the rest of the body snuggled up close. Kurt leaned over to his ear to talk over the opening of the movie.

"Y'know, I made a pretty good Riff Raff when we did this at McKinley."

_Three, the snuggle hug._

Kurt was sketching out a new sweater design when Blaine approached him. He was clutching his cell phone in his hand and a tear was streaming down his face. He took the phone from his hand and set it down next to his sketch pad. It wasn't necessary to check caller ID to see who had called. He knew he was expecting his father to call back. All Kurt could do was bring him close and let him lay his head on his shoulder. His hand rubbed circles on his back, wishing the pain would go away.

"I wish I had a father like yours."

_Four, the sympathy hug. _

In the small apartment they had managed to rent there was one bathroom. And of course, Blaine had to go to the bathroom while Kurt was taking a shower. Over the noise of his own voice, Kurt didn't hear him enter the room. Drying his hands, Blaine turned around to see a very startled Kurt exiting the shower. They both blinked at each other as Kurt blindly groped for his towel. He found it and secured it before coming the rest of the way out. Blaine yanked him forward and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Kurt, I am about to do naughty things to you."

_Five, the 'I want you now' hug._

Part of the downfall of winter is the bitter cold temperatures. Kurt bundled under a quilt Rachel had gifted them when they moved in, but was still shivering. Blaine lifted the blanket and joined him. His arms wrapped around him and tugged him close. The heater was broken, yet neither boy was complaining. It was feeling pretty steamy under there.

"This is still an incredibly hideous quilt."

_Six, the spoon hug._

The Hudmel Anderson Christmas Extravaganza had gone off without a hitch. The apartment seemed pretty empty without all of their relatives crowding around the kitchen table. Blaine burst through the bedroom door with a box in hand. It hadn't been under the tree that Kurt could remember. He accepted it and jumped back as an eager puppy popped out of the box. He leapt up to grab his arms and bounced up and down. Blaine silently thanked Rachel for putting up with the temporary canine roommate and handed over the puppy collar.

"He is neutered, right?"

_Seven, the hug of joy. _

Kurt was refilling the bowl with puppy chow. Blaine came in with the groceries, setting them down on the counter. He stood back to admire the view for a minute. Once Riff Raff began to eat he got up. Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. From the bag he pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. He was hoping Kurt would wear his 'kiss the cook' apron. It was his favorite.

"I know you were totally checking out my butt."

_Eight, the hello hug._

Blaine and Kurt made frequent trips to the coffee shop. On one of the slower days of business the barista struck up a flirty conversation with Kurt. He had been looking awfully good that day, in a pair of skinny jeans and Blaine's old Dalton hoodie. She slid the cup across the counter, her phone number penned around the rim. Blaine strung a protective arm around his shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. An emptied cup later found its way to the garbage.

"Aw Pookie, you're cute when you're jealous."

_Nine, the friendly hug._

Reclined on a picnic blanket, Kurt pointed to a cloud. It was shaped like a heart. Blaine glanced over and smiled. He suddenly sat straight, bringing Kurt with him. He pointed out that a passerby had been wearing a 'hug a tree' shirt and that was what he intended to do. Each wrapped their arms around the tree, trying to meet hands. Kurt's hand met a velvet ring box.

"Kurt, with Riff Raff as my witness, will you marry me?"

_Ten, the tree hug._

Blaine's fingers wavered over the keypad. Kurt held him close, giving him a gentle squeeze. He patted his back. One hand held onto Blaine's. His fingers clenched around his as his other hand dialed the familiar digits. The phone rang and he prayed it would go to voicemail. They picked up. His breathing grew louder and the voices at the other end, one sweet and kind, the other impatient, called to him.

"Mom? Dad? He said yes."

_Eleven, the encouraging hug. _

The pair stood in the streets of Paris, the lights of the night reflecting off their wedding rings. The world was rushing around them. Kurt had been ecstatic when Blaine had suggested the location of their honeymoon. Actually being in the city was greater than he had ever imagined. He grasped his partner and rested his cheek against his. He kissed the air. A young teenage boy smiled and raced to catch up with his friends. He clasped hands with a boy from the back.

"Think they'll live happily ever after like us?"

_Twelve, the 'I love you' hug._

Blaine doesn't take many business trips. However one weekend his boss told him its his turn and he found himself getting ready to board the first plane Saturday morning. Kurt drove him to the airport, arguing that he would stay until the flight left. At the call for his flight Blaine stood up and enveloped Kurt in a bone crushing hold.

"Are you sure you can't fit in my carry on?"

_Thirteen, the big bear hug. _

Sunday afternoon Blaine returned. Kurt was planted in the same spot he had left him. This time he had a sign with his name written across. The 'i' had been dotted with a heart. Blaine sped his pace up. He was recognized and Kurt ran towards him like a triathlon athlete. He jumped into his arms, all their belongings dropping to the ground below them. He lifted Blaine off the ground for a second and set him back down.

"So I'll take it you missed me as much as I missed you?"

_Fourteen, the ecstatic jump-n-hug._

Kurt was playing tug of war with Riff Raff. He fell backwards as the dog ran off with the toy. He stood, only to run into Blaine headed to the kitchen. He clung to Kurt, lifting a leg around his. He squeezed his butt and grinned like a fool. They heard a barking noise at their feet. He had returned, with his toy in tow. Blaine extracted his leg and continued his way to the kitchen.

"I have no idea what just happened."

_Fifteen, the butt squeeze hug. _


End file.
